Superheroes
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: You don't have to have superpowers to be a hero. Nico and Will prove that when they rescue two little boys and take care of them. Solangelo


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do however need your soul. (I needed a new one since mine is gone)

Pairings: Will x Nico

xXxXx

A tall, muscled man scowled and crossed his arms at the small dark haired boy in front of him. "You damned brat! Look what you did!"

The boy looked down guiltily, his big dark eyes all teary and sad. "I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. He flinched as the man raised his hand and bit back a cry as he was sent flying across the room.

The man took a swing from his beer bottle and tossed the empty bottle at the boy. It missed by a foot but the broken pieces of glass cut the boys cheek. A drop of ruby red liquid dropped to the floor and the boy held back a sob.

"Damn it! Look at this mess! Clean this up!"

The boy watched as the man stumbled towards him and began to grab at him.

"No!" The boy cried.

"Max!"

The little boy shook his head.

"Maxwell!"

"No!" Max shouted, violently kicking and screaming.

"Max! Open your eyes!"

"Get off me!" He sobbed.

"Wake up!"

Max's dark eyes flew open and soon he was being pressed against a warm tanned chest. A warm hand slowly rubbed at Max's back, effectively calming him down. A soft voice softly repeating, "You're okay," over and over.

The little boy buried his head in the mans chest and started sobbing. He clung to the man tightly and shook. The man lifted Max up and rocked him softly.

"Do you want some warm milk?"

Max sniffled and nodded. Will carried the little boy downstairs to the kitchen. He set the boy on the counter and pulled out a mug from the cupboard. He poured some milk and honey in it before putting it in the microwave and waited a moment for it to warm up before taking it out, stirring it and handing it to the little boy.

"Drink it slowly, careful, it's hot." Will warned.

Max looked down at his mug. "He hurt him."

Will sighed sadly. Max was brought into camp a month ago by a satyr. The little boy was covered in bruises and flinched whenever someone went close to him.

Nico somehow managed to get close to the boy and learned that Max had an identical twin brother who was still in the abusive foster home Max had escaped from.

Max had some sort of connection with his brother. He could feel his brothers pain and fear during his dreams.

Nico had gone off to find the boy almost directly after Max had told him. That was a week ago and Will still hadn't heard back from him.

Will lifted the boy into his arms and set the mug down. "Close your eyes and try to sleep, okay?"

Max wrapped his arms and legs around Will and rested his head on his shoulders. Will stroked the boy's hair and lulled him to sleep.

Will made his way to his bed and gently tucked the boy in. He climbed in after him and closed his eyes.

xXxXx

Nico pressed himself against the wall as he listened to some drunk man slur some nonsense about 'disappointments' and 'wastes of money'.

Nico felt himself get angry. He waited until the man stumbled away before making his presence known. He quickly caught sight of the little boy on the ground.

"Daddy," the boy whimpered.

"Don't call me that! I am not your father! You know you're the reason your mother died. She died giving birth to you and your bastard brother. Bitch deserved it though. She cheated on me!"

Nico had enough. That poor little boy was sobbing and shaking by now. He picked up a potted plant and slowly crept up behind the man. He gathered his strength in his arm and smashed the pot into the man's skull causing the man to pass out and fall on the floor in a heavy THUMP.

The boy screamed and hid his face in his small hands. Nico kneeled and held out his hand.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise."

The boy made his small frame even smaller.

"My name is Nico. What's your name?"

The boy whimpered, he hesitated before whispering "...Miles." he mumbled.

"Miles. That's a nice name."

The boy screamed again and pointed behind Nico. Nico quickly turned and blocked a punch from the man who was supposed to be out cold and kicked him in the crotch. He untied the man's belt and tied the mans hand behind his back.

"Don't worry. I'll send some nice officers for you," Nico told him. He grabbed a tape which he had recorded earlier with evidence of the man beating Miles.

"You can't do this!" The man yelled.

Nico ignored him and turned to Miles. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you. Come with me. I can take you to Max."

Miles perked up at that. "Max?"

Nico smiled, "Yeah. He's with my finace right now."

Miles nodded slowly. He ran up to Nico and hugged him. "Are you a superhero?"

Nico lifted the little boy up and held him tightly. He shadow traveled them out and to the nearest McDonalds. Nico carried him into the mens room and cleaned the boy up a bit. He frowned at the bruises and the cuts. The boy was still shaking but he seemed to relax when Nico held him.

"Are you hungry?"

Miles just buried his head in Nico's shoulder. Nico shrugged off his jacket and wrapped the boy up in it before heading to the counter to order some food.

xXxXx

"Max, buddy, wake up." Will gently shook the little boy in his arms awake. Max whined a bit but opened his eyes. "Someone's here to see you."

Max looked up and saw Nico enter the bedroom with a small bundle in his arms. The bundle moved and squirmed out of Nico's arms and into the bed. Miles tackled his brother in a hug and both boys cried.

Will pulled Nico against him and kissed his cheek. Will quickly checked over the Miles before he let the two boys cuddle and sleep.

"Can we keep them?" Will asked. "I don't care how messed up they are. I don't mind waking up to deal with their nightmares. I just want to make sure they grow up somewhere where they will be together and they will be loved."

Nico chuckled, "Why don't we ask them and then, if they agree, we keep them." Nico said.

Will chuckled, "I don't think that will be a problem."


End file.
